bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavla's Comics
Gavla's Comics is a comic series that started in early 2008. It consists of ordinary, studio based comics and slightly humorous plot-driven sagas. The comics are very popular and have achieved high status, going so far as being the largest topic in AW III and having over 10,000 posts. The PGS's and the Contract The comics have attracted a ridiculous amount of PGS's over time. An odd thing was that PGS's would have to sign a contract. This contract gave Gavla the right to said PGS's character's and said PGS's the right to use Gavla's characters. Current PGS's None. Retired PGS's Pretty much all of them. The Characters Main *Gavla *Cahli/Shila *Branden -Location Unknown- *Mole *Peter -Now deceased. *Sprite -Now deceased. *Chilly *Sika *Heihi and Tano *Larry Villains *Gunatrax -Now deceased. *"Makuta Gavilan" *PurPal *Green *Makuta Zahrok -Now deceased- *Makuta Makron *PurPal's ninjas -Now deceased. *Cyshi -Now deceased. *Gun-bots -Offline. *Super robo army -Offline. *Gold Rahkshi -Offline. *StrOggs -Now deceased. *Shadow Toa -Unknown. Season V Gavla's Comics have moved onto Season V. V seems to center on character actions, skills and more. It also features currently, more plot mini-arcs. With special guests, a new foe, and larger backgrounds. Season V was started beause 4.0 lasted a whole year. Story and Sagas Mata-Nui life/the start The comics started on Mata-Nui. After everyone left for Metru-Nui, Gavla made a red studio and his best friends became characters. After a while of comic making, an evil army of gold Rahkshi known as, "The Army of Darkness" attacked when a PGS named Takanuva Toa of Twilight (Takua's brother) got out of the army's base (under Noob Island) And made his way to the studio. After a long fight, the Army of Darkness's three leaders, Red, Green, and PurPal (PurPal is named PurPal because he is purple and quite a few foes are his pal) planted a bomb which destroyed the studio. Chi-Nui saga The Chi-Nui saga was the first official saga of Gavla's Comics. This saga brought into detail of The Army of Darkness' ideas. The saga was well made, though it was thought up in little over an hour so it was not the best. Though it was the starting saga that jump started everything. The saga is set for a re-do in the future. Mango-Nui Saga The Mango-Nui saga was a Co-Op saga that took place on Mango-Nui from Eljay's comics. The island had an old A.O.D base underground, which became the main setting for the saga's events till the end. The saga brought in Sprite, a long time friend of Gavla's. Around this time the comics started to get better. Return to Sy-Nui Return to Sy-Nui had Gavla and Co heading back to Gavla and Sprite's home island, Sy-Nui. The island was in shambles from the war of the Sy-Toran and StOggs. The Sy-Nui race was sent into extinction at the end, leaving only Sprite and Gavla. One of Gavla's longest running sagas. The saga is set for a possible re-do someday. Trials of Gavla and Sprite Trials of Gavla and Sprite was a saga designed to show the inner workings of Gavla and Sprite's relationship to each other. This saga also brought new characters from both Gavla Comics and TheBohrokLord's works into play. An unknown Makuta, an alien matoran race and a final battle for Sprite's heart made it one of the most emotional sagas out now. Final Wars Final Wars was made to be the last main Saga of the Gavla Comic's plot. The saga had the main foes of the comics set to fight each-other. The BZ-Guard (though they had a minor role.), the StOgg, the A.O.D and a few Makuta foes. The Saga also brought in the first mention of Dark Matter, a current main element in Gavla's Comics, which also seems to have played a role in Gavla's creation. With scenes in space and on Meta-Nui, Final Wars was one of the most epic sagas made. The saga ended with Sprite's ultimate sacrifice. Revenge of the Gavlas Revenge of the Gavlas was a saga that lasted for a rather short time. With the least amount of comics, the saga was based on the fact that clones were created and were alive. The first clone shown, 1.0, is shown to be a Toa sized one. Attacking a form of Winter based island, as well as helping a forced changed Matoran to beat back an army of Proto-Gold Rahkshi. The saga ended on a sour note, with the army of Meta-Nui trying to break into Gavla's home. Revenge was also the saga that first used Chimoru III. Controversy Over the time line of one simple year of Gavla's Comics' life, a few issues have been brought up. Dark709 had PMed Gavla about his one character called Sprite, saying Gavla took the character from a close old friend of Dark709. This was proven wrong. How is simple, Gavla based Sprite off a drawing he had. He showed the drawing to Dark and that ended that little issue. A few months before that though, during 2.0's life time, The BZP member "Khols" had PMed Dark asking if he could make a poll of whose comics were better, His or Gavla's. Dark709 replied with words saying that the ONLY reason Gavla's Comics are popular is because Gavla posts a lot and some other things he would like to keep private. In turn, this upset Gavla and sent him into a type of deep depression. Gavla does not see Dark709 as his idol, he sees him as a very good comic maker. But still, someone with his skills and fanbase saying what he said made Gavla upset. He left BZPower for ten straight hours, thinking over what to do. He was goingfirst switch to RZ, then he was going close the comics. It was not until Dark posted a very long apology did Gavla change his mind, saying it was pointless to close because of a PM. After that, Dark and Gavla became friends in a way, talking in PMs about things. And now Dark seems to visit Gavla's comics rather often. Prequel Sometime in 2008, BZPower member Vican - Shadow Master (now called Arkatox) started working on a prequel to Gavla's Comics, called The Past. It was originally planned to be a fan saga available for view in the Gavla's Comics BZPower topic, but Gavla surprisingly gave permission to create a whole thread for it. Thus, thanks to this encouragement, Vican started the series. Over the course of time, Vican learned how to make comics very well and soon The Past became more than just a fan project. It became an official prequel, telling more about the Army of Darkness' past, and explains many things that otherwise would not make sense for Gavla's Comics: The Movie. It explains how the infamous Gavla Bizzaro that help revive Gunatrax came into being, along with the reason for Gavla losing his memory and many more things. Over time The Past has been cancelled and uncancelled over and over again. It now now a fact that The Past will be continued, because now Gavla's Comics: The Movie depends on it. Vican, aka Arkatox, and Gavla are now replanning the entire series again, and plan to go full collab. -Update- The Past no longer affects Gavla's memory loss and the Movie, as both do not deal with The Past. However, The Past is still the official Prequel to the events before the very first Saga. See also *''The Past, a prequel to the series that Gavla and Arkatox are currently working on. *Legends of the Shadow Lords'', a story by Gavla telling of his great great grandfather, Gavlax. External links *The BZPower Topic *Gavla's Brickshelf *Gavla's Majhost Category:Comics Category:Comic Sagas Category:International ComicContinuity